The inventive filed relates generally to LED driver circuits and methods for driving LEDs. The inventive field also relates to LED dimming circuits and methods.
Various approaches to light emitting diode or LED driver circuits that are capable of dimming are known. For example, an LED driver circuit may include a switching converter that may be turned on and off to change the LED current. Also, an LED driver circuit may include a switch in series with the LED, which may be opened and closed to change the LED current.